fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mynis
Mynis is Unten's counterpart from an alternate universe. Unfortunately, he's nowhere near as competent as Unten, with his only boons being his skills at first aid, taunting or cheering, and especially cultivating Blumps. Appearance Mynis, being a Beorn, looks quite similar to a bear, and has the usual black eyes with white star-like pupils and hands comparable to paws. His fur is a dark bronze color, which he keeps as well-groomed as possible in order to retain a positive image. This grooming used to include braiding some of the longer hairs and decorating them with small metal coins and flintstones, but he dropped this habit shortly after arriving on Earth. He is actually fairly tall for a Beorn. Like Unten, he tends towards scarves as far as clothing goes, but his favorite scarf - a red one, with his name embroidered into the fabric - is much longer than any scarf Unten has ever worn. Though this scarf looks awesome when combined with a good wind and a heroic pose, Mynis frequently trips over it when actually fighting. He also has a strange obsession with belts, and claims that they emphasize his tragic backstory. He wears nearly two dozen belts on his entire body, including on his forearms, hands, calves, waist, chest, and even one on his face as a makeshift eyepatch. (He has both his eyes, though. He just thinks it looks cool.) He is also often seen carrying an over-shoulder bag, in which he stores first-aid supplies and a collection of high-quality Blumps, which he grows himself. Personality Mynis has some serious inferiority issues. Having come from a universe where he is known as the last Beorn in existence, he had to live up to the stereotype of being an incredible hero who's the last of his kind despite being nearly as incompetent in battle as the main timeline's Mondo. He tries to convince himself that he's a badass by dressing the part, with a collection of belts that would make any edgy giant-sword-wielding antihero jealous and a cocky nature that hides how scared he truly is. Eventually, being a self-certain dick to hide his vulnerability became second nature to him. Though he tries to tone down during his journeying across the multiverse, he ultimately finds himself turning back towards it when facing any enemy at all. He even tries to put on a brave façade while around other Beorns in an attempt to show that he handled the extinction of the species as well as they did. He is awful at making the difficult decisions that are expected of heroes, and will suffer from a nervous breakdowns if the stakes are too high. Despite his self-spawned reputation as a warrior without match, he hates being forced to fight against his will, but sometimes finds comfort in playing support roles in others' fights. While alone, Mynis finds distraction and satisfaction at cultivating the mysterious Blump fruits, at which he is thought to be the best in the multiverse. For him, it's a legitimate source of pride, and one of the few areas of expertise in which he acts humbly and honestly when praised. He also enjoys cooking, which he is slightly less skilled at but still capable enough to cook a good meal. More recently, he's taken up drinking out of memory of Mioda, and displays a remarkable tolerance for alcohol. He is acrophobic, illiterate, a fan of sports, and enjoys fresh air. Abilities Like Unten, Mynis possesses low-level electrokinesis which can be enhanced through use of Blumps, and he also frequently wields bladed weaponry, but the similarities in their fighting styles end there. Mynis’ range of electrical manipulation is inferior to his counterpart's, and he has a bad habit of tripping over his scarf when he attempts melee combat with his weapons of choice, a pair of daggers he jealously/zealously named Inpeerion. Fortunately, his areas of expertise lie very clearly in other areas. He is relatively skilled at first aid, and his collection of belts can be used as emergency bandages. While in allies’ company, his quick tongue can be quite useful for both cheering allies on and flustering enemies with a wide array of taunts and insults. His greatest asset is his skill at growing Blumps. With the power granted to him by eating his higher-quality fruits, he can match a Blump-boosted Unten in electrical manipulation despite their initial power difference. Sometime between Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory and Fantendo Smash Bros. Omega, Mynis begins attaching his daggers to the ends of two belts. The unlikely benefits of this decision, including a massive boost in attack range, make him significantly more threatening in close-quarters combat than he was before. Narcissus Mynis Consuming a Glistening Blump allows Mynis to transform into Narcissus Mynis. As with Unten's Midas form, this form grants him increased combat performance in general. Rather than Midas Gold, however, his body transforms into Narcissus Silver, which is completely non-toxic but completely resistant to all forms of energy except for kinetic energy. As a result, most energy-based projectiles bounce harmlessly off of his polished fur. It is a significantly more defensive form than most other Glistening Blump transformations, but it's no less useful. Hyper Mode Using a Hyper Orb allows Mynis to transform into his Hyper Mode, which he nicknames Icarus Mynis for the sake of maintaining a consistent theme between all his "super forms." In Hyper Mode, Mynis' entire body becomes supercharged with electricity, increasing his attack power and giving him the ability to move at incredible speeds in short bursts. For some reason, Mynis' Inpeerion knives mysteriously vanish in this form, meaning he is forced to fight exclusively at close-range using his electricity-bathed claws, but he is usually able to close this distance with his Hyper Mode's speed. However, Mynis is still just as prone to tripping over himself or missing with his attacks. History Prior History Though Mynis never appears in any of the games in the Prodigy series, his nature as an alternate Unten means that he has experienced the same events that Unten experienced during his adventures, albeit with some very obvious differences, such as him being accidentally responsible for Queen Pixella's death during her kidnapping. However, with the help of Mioda, he makes it through these adventures despite the odds stacked against him. At the end, however, Mioda died... Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Mynis appears as a playable character, and was announced during the 3/5/16 "Witching Hour" event. Later, he was joined in the roster by Ronnie and Claire. This is Mynis' first official appearance in any Fantendoverse content. During the events of Days of Victory, he, Ronnie, and Claire are recruited by Unten and company to help battle The Threat. Fantendo Smash Bros. Delta Mynis appears as a playable character. He serves a more supporting role in the game's story mode, and like nearly all other characters, he loses all memory of the events in Delta Prime at the end of the adventure. Fantendo Smash Bros. Omega Mynis appears as one of the initial playable characters, and was announced on 8/29/16 alongside the game's title and Ronnie and Claire. Naturally, he is planned to be among the most important characters in the story mode. Non-Canon Appearances Shards of Reality A non-canon appearance. Mynis appears as the shopkeeper of The Great Mynis' Amazing Flying Farmer's Market Of Justice, which, as its name suggests, can be accessed from multiple locations. Though its prices are among the steepest of any shop, it is the only shop in the game where one can purchase several useful items, including Big Blumps and Beorn Reapers, so it's always worth a visit if you have enough money. Relationships Claire MacBeth Claire treats Mynis almost as well as she treats her girlfriend, which is really saying something. She is Mynis' main informant when it comes to earth culture, as well as the one that suggested he share his stories via vlogging to help other extraterrestrial refugees. As a result, Mynis feels indebted to her for life, and will immediately volunteer for any chores that she needs doing. Though he's honest with her, he still keeps some secrets to maintain some façade of nobility. Ronnie Pepper Mynis initially distances himself from Ronnie due to her looking somewhat similar to Doomulus Grime. The two quickly bond during Mynis' time spent with her and Claire, however, and they quickly become close friends. More recently, Mynis has started teaching Ronnie how to properly cultivate Blumps. Like with Claire, Mynis is more honest than usual with Ronnie, but still tries to withhold his deepest insecurities and put on a mask of braveness. Mioda Mioda was Mynis' other half. The two helped balance out each others' flaws, with Mynis helping to keep Mioda sane and on the heroic path in times of exceptional stress and Mioda protecting Mynis on the all-too-common occasions where he was helpless. Losing her was a heavy blow on Mynis' confidence in his heroic abilities, and truly marked the start of his inferiority complex. It also lead to his tendency to drink. Sometimes, he misses Mioda more than Zeon itself. Abza All Mynis sees in Abza is somebody who has some serious emotional issues in dire need of help. He has no idea that these emotional issues stem from her fear that she's somehow worse than him, and ultimately ends up confused whenever his attempts to help her only leave her angrier and more violent towards him. Despite all of their conflicts and fights, he still treats her as a friend because he knows that all she needs is a friend. Unten, Untina, Uniten, etc Mynis will automatically try to act mightier than he actually is whenever he's with his more skilled counterparts from alternate realities, taking on the dramatic and vigilant persona that he usually saves for those he's protecting in an attempt to show them that he handled the difficulties as well as they did. Unfortunately, this pseudo-confidence is often misinterpreted as him just being an asshole. Gallery Game Art= MynisVictory.png|Mynis' official artwork for Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. Drawn by Beltenthusiast.png|Mynis' official artwork for Fantendo Smash Bros. Meltdown. Drawn by Mynis_FSBO.png|Mynis' official artwork for Fantendo Smash Bros. Omega. MynisHyperForm.png|Hyper Mode Mynis' official artwork. |-|Other Art= ColoredMynisFuzzy.png|Drawn by for an Art Swap Ams_request11.png|Drawn by for an Art Request Blog 2016-10-02_19.18.02.jpg|Drawn by TheGreatMynis'sDefaultDatingSiteAvatar.png|A Mynis variant of the Matchtendo default avatar Poison_mynis_fantendo.jpg|A poison-elemental version of Mynis. Drawn by Cassadoodlemynis.png|Drawn by FO_Art_Mynis.png|The artwork on Mynis' [[Double Deck/Face Off!|''Face Off!]] card. Drawn by FO_Front_Mynis.png|The front side of Mynis' [[Double Deck/Face Off!|''Face Off!]] card. Drawn by FO_Back_Mynis.png|The back side of Mynis' ''Face Off!'' card. Drawn by Trivia * Not surprisingly, Mynis' name is a play on the word "minus." ** IncarnateParanoia hates Mynis name puns almost as much as they hate their own name puns. *** Please stop. * Mynis and IncarnateParanoia share April 1st as a birthday. * The concept of Mynis was inspired by Dan Hibiki from the Street Fighter series and Fantendo's own Untina. * Mynis' overabundance of belts is a nod to the character design habits of Tetsuya Nomura, a director and designer at Square Enix responsible for designing important characters in the Final Fantasy series, the Kingdom Hearts series, and The World Ends With You. * The name of Mynis' knives, Inpeerion, is a reference to joke weapons in RPGs having names that parody the names of legendary weapons, such as Final Fantasy's Excalipoor and Fire Emblem's Missiletainn. In this case, Inpeerion parodies the name of Unten's sword Imperium. Category:Males Category:Free to use Characters Category:Beorns Category:Heroes Category:That One Category With a Long and Uninteresting Name That I Do Not Wish To Remember Category:Characters Category:Prodigy Category:Illiterate Characters Category:Shop owners Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Alternate Characters Category:Characters from the Mynisverse Category:Zeonian Characters Category:Fantendo Kart (series) Category:Ink's Characters Category:Ink's Stuff Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Hyper Mode Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Omega